Loved and Broken
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Love can find you at any moment, Even when your not looking for it, Or even when you think you don't deserve it.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sat in the dressing room of her friend Lizzie's house. She looked in the mirror, fixing her hair, putting some of it up in a long ponytail, and let the rest of her curly brown hair fall to her shoulders. she touched her lips to feel how soft they were. Tonight was the night her and the group we're going to find themselves so bad boys.

Lizzie leaned against the doorframe. "come on gabs, we got to meet up with Hannah and Sarah at the street corner." Gabriella nodded, she grabbed her bag that held her package of condoms, Her birth control pills, and a wallet for the money she should earn tonight. this was her life.

Troy leaned up against the wall, a cigarette hanging off his lips and his eyes drooping heavily from the months lack of sleep he had on his shoulders. "Troy...man," his friend Elliot said, "you so much like a bag of shit. You okay?" Troy scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a slow drag from his cigarette as he stares impassively at his friends.

"Troy come on, finish that drag...we have ladies to meet." Troy sighed, rolling his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets as his cigarette hung from his lips. Truthfully, he liked his friends; the crowd he hung out with.

In his mind, it's better out here on the street than at his home where his mother the crack whore and his father the ignorant and arrogant narcissistic bastard always fight...and Troy takes most the beatings.

As Gabriella and the 3 other girls were at the street corner. The car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and it was Elliot with Troy and two other guys. Gabriella stood there nervously, "Hey ladies." Elliot smirked.

Lizzie smirked, "That one is mine tonight." she said to Gabriella pointing to elliot. Gabriella bit her lip, and all four girls got into the car.

As they got to the apartment, all of them parted off and went into the different rooms. Gabriella and Troy walked into the bedroom and he looked at her. "So.." Gabriella started. he looked at her, "You know, for a whore, you sure don't dress like one."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Listen, do you wanna get laid tonight or not?" he shrugged, "I could care less about getting laid." Gabriella looked away and put her purse on the counter. he sighed, "You're really shy."

Gabriella sighed, "Well, I really have no choice to be what I am." he raised a brow, she nodded, "Wanna have a seat?" he nodded and they sat on the bed.

She took a deep breath, "My dad abused me since I was a little girl, and my mom well, she's on drugs really bad, and..and I was in foster care from the ages of 5 to 16 and I'm now 18 and I guess.. this is when I can feel the most love from somebody.."

Troy looked at her, "It's not love..." he whispered, mostly to himself but he didn't think that she'd hear him. But her ears perked up, and she stared at him with her head cocked to the side, "how do you mean?"

Troy shook his head, "Never mind...want a drink?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm only 18-" "And you're already breaking the law by being a whore...now, drink or not?" She sighed, but nodded slowly as Troy got up and went to the kitchen and came back with two budlights. "Thanks..." she muttered, taking the cold one and opening it flawlessly.

They sat down beside each other, and Gabriella was taking small sips. He sighed, "You're to pretty to be doing this." she looked at him, he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I mean it."

Gabriella sighed, looking down at the hands in her lap. "You seem like a nice guy Troy." he nodded, "I am a nice guy." Gabriella nodded, and looked away, "I don't understand why you're not pushing me into having sex with you-" "Cause I respect you, I respect all girls.."

Gabriella looked at him, "I think we should do it.. you know, just so everyone won't give us a hard time about it, and so I can get my pay."

Troy sighed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his black Jolly Roger wallet. He pulled out two 20's. "It's all I got anyway...but here." Gabriella looked at him, "I...Troy I can't just take that from you-" "Sure you can-" she shook her head at him, "No I-I didn't earn it-" "So what?"

Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her beer. "Uhm...well I just feel ba-" "Bad?" Troy retorted, scoffing out the word. "You feel bad about NOT sleeping with a guy you barely know? About taking money that you need-" "No it's just...I-" Troy stood up, "come on."

Gabriella looked at him, "Where are we-" "We're going to fake it." "Fake..how?" He waggled his eyebrows, "You do know how to fake an orgasm right?" Gabriella nodded, Troy did as well. "Good, cause we're going into that coat closet between the two bedrooms there...and we're going to fake it."

Gabriella looked at him, "But-" He grabbed her hand, they both ignored the spark that went up their arms. Troy smiled, "Come on." Gabriella smiled sadly, they walked into the hallway and he opened the coat closet and shut the door locking it.

He looked at her, "Ready?" she nodded. he pulled her close, "Oh! that feels amazing!" he moaned. Gabriella giggled softly, "Oh Yes! Oh! That feels so good Troy!" they began jumping around in the closet, and banging on the door.

Troy lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he pushed her gently against the wall. "Oh! Yes!" she moaned.

Troy kicked the door with his foot and made soft grunting sounds to sound like an orgasm. "Oh..oh baby! Yes...babydoll!" Gabriella giggled softly, "You like that blue eyes!?" She started running her hands through his hair and pretending that her climax was rising.

One thing that she didn't do voluntarily was move her hips in a grinding fashion against Troy's groin. And what Troy wasn't counting on was his groin grinding against hers as they 'fucked'...ha!

They walked out of the coat closet, and walked back into his room and they were laughing after he shut the door. Gabriella giggled, "I can't believe..we..we did that." she said catching her breath. he smiled, "Well we did, and you earned that 40 dollars."

He gave her the two 20's. Gabriella looked at it, and grabbed it from him and put it in her purse. "Thanks." He nodded, "So, when do you girls leave?" she smirked, "Trying to get rid of me?" he chuckled, "No. Never."

Gabriella giggled, looking into his eyes, he looked down at her, their eyes getting lost in each other. Gabriella leaned in slowly, and Troy captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss.

Troy put his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, "Getting a second time?" The two jumped apart, seeing a frazzled looking Lizzie coming out of a room with Elliot, Troy cleared his throat. "Uh..well-" "yeah, man we heard you...why the closet?" Gabriella bit her lip, "we just wanted privacy.."

Elliot chuckled, wrapping his arm around Lizzie, "Well, me and Lizzie are going to go for a third round, you two cool by yourselves?" Troy and Gabriella both nodded, Elliot and Lizzie smirked walking out of the room and going back into Elliot's room.

Gabriella looked at Troy,"umm.. I'm sorry about the-" He shook his head, "It's alright..I kissed you, and I liked it." she looked at him, "You did?" he smiled, "Yeah I did.. alot." she smiled, "I liked it too."

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. Gabriella leaned her forehead on his and whispered, "There's nothing wrong with making out is there?"

"No..I don't think so." Troy chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers. Gabriella smiled, "I uh...I'm thirsty.." Troy smiled, it touched his eyes a little bit. "Your beer is on the coffee table...want to..make out on the couch?"

Gabriella smiled, giggling, "trying to get me drunk first?" Troy shrugged, "maybe...but I don't think you have to be drunk to make out with a guy. I know i don't have to be with a with a girl to make out."

Gabriella smiled, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the couch. He sat down and she straddled his lap and captured his lips in a kiss so burning that his hands immediately went to her shirt and started to trace circles on thnipples through the soft fabric.

"Hm.." she shuddered, "That feels good.." Troy chuckled, moving his tantalzing fingers to the top of her bra where he slipped them side and started to tease the skin, her pelvis was dancing over his. e skin underneath it.

When he inched his fingers up, he felt that she was only wearing a thin as tracing paper bra; thus he teased her.

Gabriella giggled between the kiss, pulling away and looking at him, "You're such a tease." he chuckled, "Yeah I know I am." she giggled, and sighed looking at him, "You're so different from other guys." He looked at her, "I'm not like other guys...I actually respect you..and I think you deserve someone much better than this."

Gabriella looked away, and she sighed, "maybe one day." he nodded, "One day." she bit her lip, her phone beeped, she looked down at the text message, and sighed, crawling off of him, and grabbing her bag. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She sighed, "Lizzie just texted me, we have to get going." He nodded, "Yeah.. umm, It was nice meeting you.." Gabriella smiled, "Nice meeting you too Troy.." she shook his hand, and walked out of his door. He leaned against the door, leaning into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was with Lizzie at the counter at the bar and they were sitting there getting dressed up for the stripper act. Lizzie sighed, "Gabriella, use alot of red, you look really good in red." Gabriella bit her lip, and sighed, "Lizzie, do you believe in, when two people meet for the first time, they can fall inlove or not fall inlove, but click right away.."

Lizzie looked at her, "What do you mean?" Gabriella smiled, "You know Troy? I..ever since that night a week ago, his all I have on my mind, his just so different, and so sweet-" Lizzie sighed, "Girl, listen, a guy like Troy doesn't want a girl like you, I mean... He probably wants somebody that isn't used up like me and you."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Yeah..I..I know, but I just-" "Listen, forget about him, you're gonna have all kinds of guys all over you tonight.." Gabriella looked into the mirror touching her lips, "I hope not."

**(Loved And Broken)**

_What's up Girlfriend, somethings going on,_

_You got a look about you tell me what's wrong, _

_is that your boyfriend, handsome with that girl on the floor, _

_We gotta dance now, Time to show our weapons of choice,_

Gabriella danced around in her bra and underwear, accepting 20's and 10's from different horny man sitting up front. on the outside she kept a sad smile on her face, on this inside, she was banging on the door to get out.

_SOS Is all I need to send, _

She pushed the guy on the mattress, crawling ontop of him, kissing his drunk lips softly, and heatedly. he rolled ontop of her, feeling her body with his hands, letting his hands crawl into her undewear.

_Just a little text, I'm calling all the girls, _

_F.Y.I You know it's not the end, _

_don't take it lying down, no crying now, it's your world,_

Gabriella slipped his jacket off, and traveling her hands up his chest.

_Let the music play, _

_You won't get away, _

_Just get the groove, and then he'll come back to you again, _

_Let the music play, _

_He won't get away, _

_This groove he can't ignore, _

_He won't leave you anymore, _

_Let it play. _

Gabriella pushed him away, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He looked at her drunkly, "Baby don't stop." he wrapped his arms around her, Gabriella pushed him away, "No." she crawled off of him, putting on her hoodie, and grabbing her jeans and sneakers.

He grabbed her wrist, she looked at him, he looked at her, "Nobody leaves me when the job's not done." she glared at him, "There's a first time for everything." she grabbed her duffle bag and purse rushing out of the bar.

He ran after her grabbing her arm, "Hey!" she turned to him and he punched her in the face, "You're going to get in there and finish." she shook her head, "No. leave me alone-" "Hey!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy. Her eyes widened, "You don't need to disrespect her like that." The drunk man chuckled darkly, shoving Troy, "This doesn't involve you pretty boy." He grabbed Gabriella, she squirmed, "Leave me alone, I don't want this please!"

What the hell was he doing there? He didn't know, he just...he needed to think about things. About a certain brunette who hasn't stopped dancing on his mind since...well, since he last saw her. A cigarette between his fingers as he glared at the drunk bastard.

"Man, I said let go of her!" Troy grabbed Gabriella away from him and placed her behind him." The drunkard chuckled stupidly, "come on ...pretty boy, just...hand over the slut-" "Stay away from her.." Troy said dangerously low, Gabriella held on to him from behind.

She accidentally squeezed a spot on his arm that was sore, because he undoubtedly yanked his arm slightly; cursing softly. "Sorry..." she whispered, Troy glared at the man until he laughed idioticly and turned to the stage again.

Gabriella looked at him, "Th-Thankyou.." he looked at her, "No problem." she smiled warmly, slipping on her jeans, and putting on her sneakers. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. He smirked, "I should be asking you the same thing?"

Gabriella sighed, "Job." he looked at her, "You need to be careful out here-" "I can take care of myself.." he looked at her looking at his feet, Gabriella sighed, "You're probably wondering why I didn't fuck that asshole."

He chuckled, "Well yeah, kind of do, I mean, it's a job right?" she nodded, "Yeah, But ever since I saw you, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and..and Lizzie told me to just forget about you cause you don't want somebody used up like me.."

Troy looked at her, then he took a drag from his cigarette, "So basically...your saying your fucked up?" Gabriella looked at him, "that's...a harsh way of putting it-" He shook his head, "no. No one is...more fucked up than me." "Troy-"

Troy took a drag off his cigarette, "I mean it...how fucked up do you think you are?" Gabriella looked at him, not answering him but just staring at him; she squinted her eyes when she saw something dark under his right ear...and then the mark stretched to under his shirt.

Absent mindedly, she reached up to touch it, but Troy shied away, "What are you doing?" "What happened?" Troy's eyes widened suddenly and he took a step back, "Yeah. I'm more fucked up. Let's just get you home, okay?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I don't have anywhere to go tonight.." he looked at her, "Where were you going to go tonight after this?" she shrugged, "I thought I was going to be staying at the guy's place, but..but yeah."

He sighed, "You uh.. you can come stay with me and my friend Shawn.. his a good guy don't worry." Gabriella smiled softly, "Will you be there?" he nodded, "Yeah..I will."

Troy and Gabriella walked into the small apartment on the top floor were Shawn was at the counter making a sandwhich. he smiled, "Hey, what's up?" Troy looked at him, "This is Gabriella, she is going to stay the night here for tonight."

Shawn smiled shaking Gabriella's hand, "It's nice to meet you Gabriella.. and you can sleep in the guest room." Gabriella smiled, "Thank you Shawn...and it's nice to meet you." Shawn smiled, "The guest room is down the hall to the right, make yourself comfortable."

She nodded going down the hallway, when she was gone, Shawn looked at Troy, "She's beautiful.. she you're girl?"

Troy shook his head, walking to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Nah, she's just...I met her a few days ago." Shawn scoffed, "you fancy her." Troy looked at him, nearly choking on his beer. ""fancy?'" Shawn nodded, turning toward him with a mouth full of sandwich.

Troy laughed, "what century are we in? Dude, she's just someone I met! I'm doing something nice!" Shawn nodded, taking another bite, "uh huh...said the barely 18 year old...who should be in school but refuses to go."

"I have my reasons not to go." Troy grumbled into his beer as he jumped on the counter, "besides...I'm a fucked up mess. She's-" "Pretty?" "Beautiful!"

Shawn looked at him, "Dude, She doesn't seem like the type of girl that judges, I think she might really like you, and I know you really like her." Troy looked at him, "I can't.. me and her just wouldn't work out.. I'm a screw up-" "Hey! So am I, but doesn't mean I can't fall inlove, and you possibly can fall inlove with her..."

Troy bit his lip, taping his fingers on the cold beer bottle, "She's all I have on my mind Shawn, every single day..I can't get her out of my head."

Gabriella was leaning against the door frame, hiding behind the wall. Shawn, "Then go for it.. just..just tell her how you feel, come on Troy, don't you wanna fall inlove with someone? have someone that makes you happy? someone that makes you feel alive? it's a great feeling, I know, I had it once.."

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but then his pocket began ringing and he pulled out his prehistoric flip phone. "Hello-" "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" He yanked the phone away from his ear, his mother's voice piercing his skull.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?! GET YOUR ASS HOME! NOW!" Troy's face was impasive and his face suddenly went cold, "I'm at Shawn's-" "COME HOME! NOW!" Troy sighed, "Mom-" "DON'T MAKE ME GET YOUR DAD ON THE PHONE!"

Troy bit his lip back, "No. I'm not coming home...I'm better off here..Goodbye." he hung up his phone, relieved that his parents won't find him because they have no clue where he goes or where shawn lives. Shawn looked at him, "I promised you that you can stay here until you can find you're own place Troy.."

Troy nodded, "Yeah I know. and I appreciate that Shawn, you're like a brother to me." Shawn smiled, Gabriella walked towards the counter, "Hey." she said.

Shawn smiled at her, "Hey." He looked at the two teens smiling at eachother, with twinkling in their eyes. Shawn cleared his throat, "Hey, I'm..I'm gonna go to a friend's apartment for a bit.. I'll umm be back soon."

After Shawn left, Gabriella looked at Troy, "umm.. Thanks for letting me stay here." Troy nodded, "Yeah.. uh no problem." They didn't realize how close they were coming together, Gabriella was infront of him, looking him in the eyes. "It's nice of you to do this for me."

He looked at her, studying her eyes, God she was beautiful he thought. He leaned forward, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss became more heated, Troy wrapped his arms around her, lifting her on the counter. Gabriella smiled between the kiss, cupping his cheek as he deepend the kiss.

Troy trailed his fingers down her sides; burning trails in their wake, she moaned, Troy lifted her shirt and when he moved his head to kiss her shoulder he noticed a small tattoo. "Nice dog...it yours?" Gabriella moaned but shook her head, "No..I never had one."

Troy looked at her, "you never had one?" "But I always wanted one. So at 14 I got a tattoo of the most conventional thing I can think of." "You need to be 18 to be-" "I'm old for my age." Troy pursed his lips, "Oh..."

Gabriella nodded, grabbing both sides of his face and started kissing down his neck...that is until she got the stretch of black and purple bruise just under his ear.

Troy stiffened and pulled away slightly, "I just...not there." Gabriella looked at him, "What happen-" "Nothing. Nothing that you need to know.."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" He shook his head, crashing his lips onto hers. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, He lifted her up carrying her to the guest room. Troy layed her on the bed, crawling ontop of her.

She had her arms locked around him. he kissed down her chest with soft butterfly kisses. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..I'm-" he shook his head, "No." Gabriella nodded, "Troy, I..I'm used up Troy.. You..You need to save this for someone special.." she looked away tears forming her eyes.

"I don't care.." Troy breathed, kissing down her throat and to the spot between her breasts that had the most sensitive skin, Gabriella shuddered beneath him.

She reached up to grasp his shoulders, "Don't touch me.." he said softly as he ripped her shirt off, and began to kiss from her bra covered breasts to her belly button where he dipped and swirled his tongue in her navel.

Gabriella lulled her head back, her fingers instantly going to his head to run through his hair, but she accidentally touched the bruise. He growled softly, kissing her as he grabbed her wrists and held them firmly at her sides.

Troy looked into her eyes, "You're beautiful...don't let anyone tell you different." Gabriella blushed then smiled, "Troy-" He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I just might fall for you." Gabriella looked at him.

He crashed his lips on hers. their clothes were falling off each other as Troy was ontop of her, the white sheet covering just the bottom of them both. Both Naked, He thrust inside of her gently, pumping in and out of her fast.

"Oh Troy! Oh!" she moaned out loud. Gabriella dug her nails into his back, not meaning too, but he shuddered, and she moaned, "S-Sorry.. Troy.."

He kissed down her throat, his lips leaving flaming kisses in their wake on her burning skin. "Hmm.." her hands flattened on his shoulders, when he slammed against her clit even harder she shuddered and tightened her hands; stabbing her nails into his skin.

Troy growled in pain, ripping back away from her, "Fuck!" he cursed, Gabriella looked at him, "what is it?"

He looked at her, his chest heaving as he just looks at her. "I ...please just don't"-he grabbed her hands and held them above her head tightly-"touch me."

Gabriella bit her lip back, "Sorry.." he ran his lips down her skin, mumbling into her skin, "So Beautiful..." He whispered. Gabriella smiled softly, and he brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her hard.

He pulled out of her, and hovered her and looked her in the eyes, "Your Gorgeous Brie." "Brie?" he smiled, "Nickname?" she smiled, "I love it." she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled, pecking her lips, and whispered, "I'm not paying you for this." Gabriella looked at him, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means..." he breathes, "that too me...your not a whore, your a girl. A beautiful girl." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at him through her thick lashes, Troy looked at her, opening his mouth to speak when there was a sudden loud buzzing. And he recognized it as his phone-he'd put it on vibrate.

He sighed loudly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone, "Hel-" "TROY!" he yanked his phone from his ear, "GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!" "Dad-" "NOW. If you know what's good for you..."

Troy swallowed, keeping his fear deep inside and buried. Gabriella sat up; clutching the sheet to her breasts as she stared at the many scars on his back, they looked almost like burns and when she saw one that looked brand new on his left shoulder...oh, she just wanted to kiss it. "Dad-" "NOW!" His dad yelled, "OR I SWEAR I'LL CALL THE COPS AND YOUR ASS IS IN JAIL!"

Troy sighed, hanging up and dropping his phone on the floor. Gabriella bit her lip, crawling beside him and sitting on her knees beside him. "Troy.." He looked at her, standing up, and pulling up his boxers and jeans. "I..uh..I have to go Brie."

She bit her lip, nodding, "Yeah..I uh.. know.." he looked at her, "What do you mean?" Gabriella shook her head, "Nothing." she grabbed her bra on the floor.

He grabbed her wrist, "No. what is it? tell me." Gabriella sighed looking down, "It's stupid.. but.. after these one night stands, the guy always leaves right after it, I wake up the next morning and he leaves my money on the bed beside me.."

Troy sighed, grabbing onto her wrist and running his fingers down her arm and then back up again. "I have to go..it's nothing against you. It's not." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at him through her lashes. "I'm used to guys leaving Troy-"

Troy cupped her face, making her look at him, "Brie...it's not against you. You don't know my parents. I HAVE to go. Now." Gabriella sighed, "what about Shawn? I thought you lived with him.." Troy shook his head, "no. I don't; I just stay here when things at home get...I just have to go Gabriella. I'm sorry."

Gabriella bit her lip, and nodded, "Okay." he nodded, kissing her lips softly, and slipping his shirt on and walking out of the room. Gabriella bit her lip, and layed back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking down the street. It was around 64 degrees, and it was dark. Troy was stopped by an arm that came in contact with his chest that made him halt in his steps.

He looked up and saw a guy about 6 foot, and he had dark hair, "So I heard that Montez Whore stayed the night with you.." Troy glared at him, "Out of my way Frankie-"

Frankie smirked, pulling him back, "No.. see, that's a problem, just tell me, did you sleep with her?" Troy bit his lip, "Just let me through-" "She is beautiful. a fresh piece of ass.."

Troy looked at him, his eyes narrowed, "Just. Leave. Frankie." His tone was lethal and quiet, with clamped teeth. Frankie laughed, "Just tell me where your friend Shawn lives...I mean, everyone on the street knows you stay there half the time-oof!"

Troy shoved him hard, his back hitting the hard wall. "Just leave me and her alone. Got it?" "All right all right, sheesh!" Frankie rolled his eyes, reaching into his pockets and quickly changing the subject, "you want a joint?"

Troy looked at the cigarettes, he snatched the pack from Frankie's hand and put them in his pocket. "Buzz off, Frankie." the other man rolled his eyes and marched into the nearby alley. Troy sighed, continuing his walk home.

When he got home, the door quietly squeaked open as Troy tried to sneak inside but a hand grabbing roughly by the back of the head and then tossing him toward the hard wall. "Where the fuck have you been?" He looked up into the eyes of his father, his mother was probably upstairs nursing a hangover. As usual.

Troy swallowed, "Dad..I-I..." Philip Bolton grabbed his son by the front of his shirt and brought him so close to his face. "What loser whore were you fucking this time?" Troy shoved at his dad, but he barely budged.

Philip shoved Troy hard against the wall, but not before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cigarettes. "How lovely...guess you know what comes with these right?"

Troy looked at him, his eyes wide and his chest rising and falling quickly in panic as he watched his dad pull out a cancer stick, put it between his lips, light it and take a slow drag.

"Hmm...great brand. Now...what do you think is going to happen?" Troy didn't answer, he just watched his dad take the cigarette from his mouth and then rip open Troy's shirt as he firmly pressed the burning tip of the cigarette to Troy's skin.

Troy closed his eyes, "Ah!" Philip pressed harder, until it was completely snubbed out and Troy's chest. Philip lit another one, but this time didn't waste putting it to his lips, he snubbed it out on Troy's chest.

Troy cried out again, not bothering to stop the tears. "You..." Philip whispered, "...are worthless you know that? You weren't even supposed to happen. You just...did."

Troy bit his lip harder, drawing blood from it. Phillip smickered. Troy pushed him away, and ran back out the door. "Troy! Troy!" he yelled chasing him to the door and then stopped and watched him run. "You can run Troy, but you can't hide!" Troy ran as fast as he could, running back to Shawn's.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella and Shawn were at the counter, and Gabriella looked at him, "Do you need any help with cleaning up?" Shawn shook his head, "No, it's fine.. I think I have everything.." Gabriella smiled softly, Shawn looked at her, "You know, Troy likes you, alot.." Gabriella sighed, "Then why did he leave?" Shawn sighed, "Troy has a lot going on with his parents at home.. his just.. going through alot."

Gabriella sighed, but nodded, "Yeah.. umm, I am going to go to bed." Shawn nodded, "Alright, Goodnight." "Goodnight." and she walked into the bedroom.

Shawn began doing the dishes and Troy walked through the front door, "Is Gabriella still here?" Shawn looked at him, Troy had a boquet of roses in his hand. Shawn smirked, "Aww for me, You shouldn't have." Troy rolled his eyes, "Is she still here?" Shawn nodded, "She's about to go to bed."

Troy walked passed him going to the guest room and opening the door, "Brie?" Gabriella looked at him, "T-Troy.. I thought you were leaving?"

He came closer, handing her the boquet of roses, "I couldn't stand being away from you.. for some reason, you're making my heart pound fast, and..and I'm feeling something for you that I have never felt before, and I..I don't wanna lose you, and sleeping with you wasen't a mistake, I enjoyed every second of it, and it meant alot to me.. you mean alot to me."

Gabriella looked at him, his words made her melt inside, "You..Do you think you love me?" he pulled her close, "I think I'm falling for you." Gabriella smiled, "..I..I don't wanna be like this anymore.. I don't wanna be alone.."

Troy smiled, pulling her close to him so he could crash lips on hers, Gabriella smiled resting her hands on his chest but he pulled away when the stinging from his father burning him sent a pained jolt through his body. "Ah!" He grasped his chest, Gabriella looked at him, "Troy what is it?" Troy coughed, rubbing his chest.

It was different, usually when his dad snubbed cigarettes out on him the pain would be bad then be faded and gone almost instaneously. But this...what was different about it? Gabriella kneeled in front of him, lifting his head to see into his eyes. "Troy what is-" and that's when she saw his lip, swollen and with bite marks in it; and dried blood crusted on his bottom lip.

"Troy what happened to you?" He jerked his head away. "Just...get the first aid kit. It's in the drawer. Lamp table." Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but Troy looked at her. "Go, please..." Gabriella nodded, standing up quickly and going to the lamp table to get the first aid kit.

She gave it to Troy when he was unzipping his jacket, Gabriella gasped. "Troy! What..what happen-"

Troy shook his head, waving her off and grabbing the first aid kit and started to dab at the burns with alcohol; he winced and nearly cried out. Gabriella stood up, going to the door and walking out of the room, "Shawn! Shawn! Troy's hurt!"

Shawn dropped the dish in the soapy dish water and ran into the room where Gabriella was rolling Troy's shirt up to find cigeratte burns on his chest. Shawn's eyes went wide, "Troy what happened?!"

Troy grimaced, "I'm fine-" Gabriella shook her head, "No, You're hurt." she looked at Shawn, "Can you go get me some strong alcohol in the bathroom, this alcohol package isn't going to help the burns." Shawn nodded going to the bathroom, only returning moments later with the bottle of alcohol in his hand giving it to Gabriella.

Gabriella placed a little bit of the substance on the rag and and rubbed it gently on his chest. Troy hissed, "Brie." Gabriella bit her lip, "Sorry..it's almost done." Gabriella grabbed a white bandage from the first aid kit and wrapping it around his shoulder to his side and tapping it down.

Troy looked at her, "Thanks Brie.." he smiled at her, No one had ever helped him like that. she smiled, "It's no problem." Shawn cleared his throat, "I'll..uhh be in my room." he left walking out the door.

Gabriella kissed Troy softly on the lips, "Are you okay?" she whispered. he nodded, "I'm fine.." he tilted her chin with his finger, "Are you okay?" Gabriella looked into his eyes, "I'm okay.. I'm..I'm just worried about you.. what happened?" he sighed, "Long story-" "Troy-" "Gabriella." Gabriella sighed, "Sorry." He sighed, "It's fine. not you're fault."

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm kind of tired.." he nodded, "I'll sleep with you." he crawled into bed with her, and pulled her close, "I feel so happy to be alive when I have you close to me.." Gabriella turned to face him, and layed close to his chest, "You're a great guy Troy...I don't deserve you.." she whispered.

Troy sighed, shaking his head, "no..it's me who doesn't deserve you." she cocked her to the side, "Troy..what do you mean by that?" "Just...I'm fucked up Gabriella," his father's words screaming inside his skull 'You weren't supposed to happen! But you did!'

His chest constricted, he sighed, kissing her lips softly and sitting up straight. "I'll be back...I just..got to get some fresh air." Gabriella bit her lip, nodding as she watched him turn and reach in to the bedside table to pull out a pack of Marlboro's.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked, sitting up in the bed. Troy looked at her, clutching at his ribs where the bandage is. "Just...by the window...so you don't have to breath it."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy-" He shook his head, "I'll be back Gabriella.." he outside the room going over to the window in the hallway lifting it up and sitting on the edge of the window.

He looked out into the city, wondering why he was born? he thought he was a mistake. "Troy." Troy's head snapped to her, "Brie." Gabriella took a seat beside him. "Wanna talk about it?" he sighed, looking away from her, "I was a mistake.. I wasen't suppose to be born.." Gabriella looked at him, and he made eye contact with her, "My parents told me everyday I was a mistake Gabriella."

She shook her head, "Doesn't mean you are.." she cupped his cheeks, "No one is a mistake, we make mistakes cause we're human.. and I know how you feel about being called a mistake.. I've been through it.."

He looked at her, "what do you mean?" she sighed, sitting against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "When I was about 8. My mom and real dad split up.. and she got together with this one guy.."

She gulped, "My mom was a crack head, didn't care what happened to me, told me everyday I wasen't suppose to happen, and..and that I made my dad leave her, and my stepdad would come and..and he would beat me with his belt, and he would rape me, and If I told anyone, or screamed, he would kill me.."

She bit her lip, and he pulled her close, and she layed her head on his chest. "When I was 15, I finally got tired of it all, and..ran away.. and that's..that's how I got where I am now...and that's why you don't deserve a girl like me.. I'm worthless...and I can't make you happy..." she sniffled.

Troy looked at her. This beautiful, broken girl sitting in front of him; looking down at the city below them. He sighed, taking a drag off his cigarette and then offering the box to her, "want one?" She wrinkled her nose, staring at it.

He shrugged, "it helps me when I have too much on my mind or...when I have so much going on." Gabriella looked at him, "I'd rather just have a beer."

Troy smirked, "ever smoke and drink at the same time?" She shook her head, "you should..." he suggested, "it gives you a buzz...makes you forget everything but the person next to you."

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm actually good right now.." He nodded, looking at the big city. Gabriella looked down, and looked at the city, _"Just a small town girl." _Troy looked at her as she began singing_, "Living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere." _

Troy smiled_, "Just a city boy."_ she looked at him and smiled,_ "born and raised in south detroit, He took the midnight train going anywhere."_ Gabriella smiled, and slipped off the window counter, and walking over to the railing of the stairs.

_"A Singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume." _Troy came over to her, wrapping his arms around her_, "For a smile they can share the night."_

They looked at each other, leaning their foreheads against each other, "_It goes on and on and on and on, strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, Their shadows searching in the night, streetlights, People, Living just to find emotion, Hiding somewhere in the night.."_

Troy looked at her, "You have an amazing voice.." Gabriella bit her lip, "My Na Na used to tell me that." he smiled, "Well, your Na Na was right.." Gabriella giggled, "You weren't so bad yourself." he rolled his eyes, "You were more amazing."

She smiled, "I write music a little bit, sometimes, not much.." "Can I read them?" she looked at him, "Someday." he smiled, leaning in and kissing her lips passionately.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, and deeping the kiss. Gabriella cupped his cheek, and whispered against his lips, "I love you..." Her heart was pounding fast.

Troy just about pressed his lips to her's before he pulled back and took another drag on his cigarette. Then he smiled and looked at her, "you sure don't want a beer or something?" Gabriella smirked, shaking her head. "You are relentless aren't you?"

Troy chuckled, "well...I need it. I have shit going on in my life." "Everyone has shit going on in their lives." Troy sighed, snubbing out his cigarette in to a bowl and pulling out another and putting it between his lips, before he could light it Gabriella cleared her throat. "What?" "Another one Troy? Really?"

Troy shrugged, "Brie, It's just stress.." Gabriella sighed, "Did you hear what I said thought?" he let out a puff of smoke, "Yeah." Gabriella looked at him, "Is there anything you wanna say?" He looked at her, and then looked away, "Brie.. I really don't wanna say anything.."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, why don't you wanna say anything?" He sighed, "Gabs.. are you sure that you love me?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes.. and you wanna know why?"

He nodded, she continued, "Because when we made love, It meant something to me, it meant everything to me, and the way you kiss me sent shocks down my body, and shiver but a good shiver, when your hands explore me, I just feel so safe, and I feel like you love me too.. but you're afraid to say that cause you never said it before, and you're afraid to be hurt again."

She cupped his cheeks, "But I won't hurt you.. I don't want to hurt you. but I don't want you to hurt me either. just if you don't love me, that's okay.. just tell me if you want me to leave, or if you want me to stay."

He looked at her, staring into her beautiful, broken, glowing brightly at him. He sighed, kissing the tips of her fingers as he turned his head to stare out the window. "Want a beer?" He whispers, Gabriella bit her lip and leaned back against the wall; sitting on the window sill.

"Troy, you know that's what I ..." he looked at the street, "you basically told me your life story." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" He scoffed, "you ...you told it to me so easily." "Troy-" he whipped his head to see her, "but I can't do that Brie, I can't.."

His voice cracked on that last word. "I just...I can say that I live in a horror story when I'm at home; always have. I don't like going there, but I have no choice most of the time..." why does his eyes feel wet?

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing his back gently. She pulled away gently, looking into his eyes, "You're human Troy, everyone's different, we all have different ways of expressing our feelings." he stroked her cheek, putting a strain of hair behind her ear, "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Gabriella bit her lip, and kissed his lips softly. Gabriella wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her to the bed and crawled ontop of her. he leaned his forehead on hers, "Gabs.." She looked at him, "Yeah?" He bit his lip, "I love you..."

Gabriella smiled, running her fingers through his hair, "I love you too.." she cried, tears threatening to spill out. "What's wrong?" Gabriella looked at him, "I..I.. I never been inlove before."

"Niether have I." Gabriella bit her lip, looking at him through her lashes, "what do we do now?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know...wing it?" She looked at him, he leaned his forehead on hers and rolled on to his side so he is next to her in bed.

"How about this?" Gabriella smiled, "this is good. In your arms is where I feel the safest." Troy sighed, hugging her close to himself and kissing the top of her head softly. "I want you safe-" There was a knock on the door, followed by Shawn's voice. "Troy! You need to come out here!" He rolled his eyes, "Why?!" "Because...there's two cops here. Asking for you."

Troy looked at him, then at Gabriella, "Troy-" "I'll be right back Brie.." Troy walked passed Shawn, "Take care of her." and he went to the front door to were the cops were. "Troy Bolton?" Troy just nodded, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You know it's past curfew for teens, right?"

Troy sighed, "Yes sir, but I am staying with my friend Shawn, and I..I just feel more comfortable being here." The cops looked at each other, and then sighed, "Well, Troy, If that is so, you can be here, we have got calls before from you're neighbors that at home is alot of abuse."

Troy sighed, "Sir, I..I really don't wanna talk about any of this right now." The cop nodded, "Well, come down to our station when you feel like it Troy, you don't have to go home at all.." Troy nodded, "Thank you officer so much." The cop nodded, "No problem. goodnight son." and they left.

Troy sighed, looking at Shawn and Gabriella in the hallway, he bit his lip, Gabriella looked at him, "Brie, wanna take a walk with me?" Gabriella nodded, "I'd love that." Troy smiled and looked at shawn, "We'll be back soon." Shawn nodded taking a seat on the sofa.

Troy and Gabriella walked the night streets of Alberquerque. Gabriella had her hands stuffed in her hoodie. "Tonight is really pretty." he looked at her, "Yeah. It really is." she smiled, "When you're ready to talk about things, I'll be ready to listen." he looked at her, "Really?" she nodded, "Yes."

He smiled, kissing her lips softly, "Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here, Troy and his hoe." Troy narrowed his eyes at Frankie, "Frankie, get the hell out of here-" Frankie just ignored him, "Gabriella. we really miss you down at the club, we never see you anymore."

Gabriella looked away, "Frankie-" "Come on Gabs, I remember when you wrapped those pretty sexy legs around my waist-" "Hey!-" Troy said, but was interupted by Gabriella, "Troy it's okay." she looked at Frankie, "Frankie, please, we just wanna take a walk." she tried to walk pass frankie but he pushed her back gently, "Woah, what's your hurry? Gabriella, come on, I mean you're not going home right? I mean, your daddy isn't waiting up for you-"

Gabriella glared at him, "Leave my father out of this Frankie-" "what's a matter Gabriella? you going to cry? how could you cry over someone that you didn't even know, you're real dad is dead, your stepdad loves you more than a daughter, and you're mom doesn't even know you exist."

Gabriella bit her lip, turning her face away. Frankie chuckled, "oh come now, you don't need to cry babe...I can give you all the love that you want-" "Fuck off Frankie." Troy spat, Frankie looked at him, his eyes scowling. "Well I do want to fuck, Bolton, but it wont be you obviously-"

Troy jumped on him, Gabriella screamed and tried to pull him off of him, but Troy yanked his arm back.

Troy growled like an animal, punching and clawing and kneading at the bastard. Not giving him a chance to fight back.

Gabriella went at him again, "Troy! Stop it! Get off!" Troy yanked his arm back hard, but not before he did the most unforgiveable thing he could do in his fit of rage. He hit Gabriella in the face.

Gabriella fell back, her elbow hitting the solid concrete, and she wiped her nose that had blood running a little bit. Troy was breathing heavily, and looked at her and wrapped her up in his arms, "Oh Brie.. I'm so so so so so so so sorry!"

Frankie chuckled, "Oh wow this is-" "Get out of here Frankie! Now!" Troy teethed. Frankie growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking down the dark alley.

"Brie-" Gabriella looked at him, he saw the blood running from her nose and felt his gut twist with guilt. "Oh Brie..I'm sorry.." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy it's okay-" he took his sleeve and wiped her nose a little bit, "I never meant to hurt you." Gabriella kissed his lips gently, "It's okay..I forgive you.. "

Troy looked at her, bringing a hand up to caress her face, "We should get you cleaned up." Gabriella wiped the blood off her nose, "I'm more worried about you-" Troy shook his head, "No." "Troy-" "You're more important, Brie." Gabriella sighed, "Troy...your worse than me-" "No. You are."

Gabriella looked at him, "I am?" he shook his head, "No.. I didn't mean anything like that.." Gabriella sighed, Troy bit his lip, "Come on, let's take you back to Shawn's and get you cleaned up."

Gabriella was laying on the left side of the bed, playing with a strain of her hair. Troy walked in, and sat beside her, "You..You haven't spoken since we got here." Gabriella bit her lip, and sitting up and looking at him, "Do you want this? want us? me?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I do.. I love you.." Gabriella sighed, "But I am such a-" "Don't say one more thing bad about yourself.. you're beautiful, and I don't care about any mistakes you've made in the past, it's you I care about." Gabriella looked at him, "hold me?"

Troy smiled, "Yeah...I'd be honoured to." Gabriella smiled, Troy smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her. "I...I love you Troy." His breath hitched in his throat. She turned her head slightly, staring into his blue eyes. "Troy?" It was now that Troy became away of their closeness.

He scooted back a bit on the bed, staring at her. "Hard limit...I just...don't like being touched." "Troy-" "Sleep, Brie." Gabriella sighed, "I love you Troy." she whispered, Troy rubbed her back slowly and stared at the ceiling. He hated his parents, how could he be a..mistake?

"Hey Brie?" Gabriella turned to him, laying on her side, "Yeah?" he sighed, "Do you think.. do you think I'm a mistake." Gabriella shook her head, "No I don't." he looked at her, "Why is that?" she smiled, "Cause you wouldn't be here if you were." he looked at her, "My parents had always told me I was a mistake."

Gabriella smiled crawling further ontop of him, and looking into his eyes. he placed a hand on her back, and she ran her fingers through the side of his hair, "Think about this, if you were a mistake, you wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't have me in you're arms right now.." she kissed his lips, "Your not a mistake, you're human, were not mistakes, we make mistakes.."

Troy looked at her, "I wish my parents could see it that way..." "Troy-" "They always tell me...that I wasn't meant to happen." "Troy-" "For the longest time...I believed them."

Gabriella captured his lips with hers, her hands slowly going to his chest, which he caught them and then rolled so he was on top of her and holding her hands above her head. Kissing her deeply, and with his other hand roaming it over her body until he reached the hem of her jeans.

Gabriella smiled between the kiss, and layed beside him and layed her head on his chest. He grabbed her hand, holding it close to his chest, and stroking her hair with his other as she layed in his arms.

Gabriella looked up at him, "What are you thinking about?" Troy sighed, "About me and you." Gabriella looked at him, "What about us?" he smiled looking down at her, "How much I love you.. and how much I just want to be with you even though I still have locked doors, I think you're the only person that will be able to unlock them."

Gabriella smiled, cupping his cheek gently, "Get some sleep, okay?" He smiled, "You'll stay in my arms, right?" She nodded, "I won't leave until you tell me too." Troy nodded, "Alright..Goodnight. I love you." she smiled, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn was making breakfast, and placing some bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and hashbrowns on plates. Troy walked into the kitchen, "You're making breakfast?" Shawn rolled his eyes, "I'm just making us all breakfast." Troy nodded, "I think Gabriella will like that."

Shawn nodded, "Is she up?" Troy smiled, "She's in the shower." Shawn nodded, turning off the stove, and going over to set the table, "So umm...how serious are you and Gabriella?" Troy looked at him, "I love her Shawn.."

Shawn smiled, "Really-" "I mean I really love her." Troy gripped the counter, "When I'm with her, she just makes me smile, she makes me feel so alive, she's beautiful.. the way she bites her lip, the way she wrinkles her nose, her smile, her lips, I"m just inlove with her..and I know she loves me too."

Shawn smiled, "I'm happy for you two.. and you know what, she can stay here for as long as she wants..I mean that.. whenever you're not here." "You mean you will take care of her when I'm not able too?" Shawn nodded, "Yeah..Of course man."

Troy smiled, but were both interupted by a voice. "Something smells really good." Troy looked at her, she had on a long grey sleeve shirt, her hair pulled up in a crazy bun, and some black yoga pants.

Troy pulled her close, "You look beautiful." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, looking into his eyes, "You don't look bad yourself." he smiled pulling the chair out for her. "Thank you." Both Troy and Shawn took a seat.

Gabriella took a bite of the scrambled eggs, and looked at Shawn, "This is really good shawn..." Shawn smiled taking a sip of his coffee, "Thanks Gabriella." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, "So I was thinking that me and you should stay here tonight alone and have a quiet romantic dinner." Gabriella smiled, "Like our first date?"

Troy pressed his lips against hers, "Absolutely..I'll cook, you just sit and look beautiful." Gabriella smiled, "Okay. that works for me."

Troy was finishing up the noodles for the spaghetti, and stirring up the sauce. Gabriella was wearing a white T-shirt with a pink design on it with grey sweat pants. she came over to Troy, "Do you need any help?" Troy looked at her, "I think I got if from here."

A few mintues later, the food was done, "Brie, could you set the table?" he asked as he fixed them both plates. "Sure." she went over to set the table.

He brought over the plates and sat them on the table. Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, and looking up at him, "I love you.." he smiled, "I love you too.." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately.

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist but she pulled away. "Don't burn the dinner, Romeo." He laughed, pulling away and pecking her lips. "Mmm..you just need stop being so tempting." Gabriella laughed, "whose tempting who? I'm just setting the table." She said innocently.

Troy narrowed his eyes, turning back to the stove and his cellphone rang. "Can you stir this?" He asked, Gabriella nodded as Troy grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Hello-" "Troy Bolton!" He pulled his phone away from his ear as his father screamed, "Where the fuck are you?!"

Troy bit his lip, looking back at Gabriella who was stirring the sauce. Troy sighed, "I'm busy. bye." Troy hung up, turning his phone on silent. Of course he knew he was going to get a beating for that or worst, but this was his time to spend with Gabriella. he didn't want nothing getting in the way of that.

Gabriella looked at him, "Who was that?" he looked at her, coming over to her, and turning the stove off, "No one.. food is done." Gabriella looked at him, "You okay?" he looked at her, kissing her temple nodding, "Yeah I'm fine."

They sat down at the table with their plate of spaghetti. Gabriella twirled the noodles on her fork, her mouth covering the fork. she smiled looking at Troy, "This is delicious.. didn't think you were such a good cook."

He chuckled, "I'm full of suprise." he scooted his seat closer, Gabriella smiled, "Yes you are." they looked into each other's eyes, Gabriella smiled, taking a noodle off her plate, and putting one end in her mouth, and putting the other end to Troy's.

Troy smiled, holding onto the noodle with his lips gently, and them both slurpping the noodle until their lips touched. Gabriella giggled pulling away, and taking more bites of her spaghetti. Troy looked at her, "Are you happy being here?"

Gabriella looked at him, pecking his lips, "I love being here with you.." he sighed, "I'm a screw up-" She cupped his cheeks and crashed her lips onto his. "Your not. You're human." He sighed, "I just don't know how you can love me." she smiled, tracing his ear, "I do. very much. how much do you love me?" she asked.

He grabbed her cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs, "More than you know..." Gabriella smiled, moving so she was now sitting on his lap; her arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you..." she pecked his lips gently, after the fifth peck she deepened the kiss into something heavier.

Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist gently, his kisses moving down to her neck. "So Beautiful..." he mumbled. Gabriella smiled sitting on his lap like she was riding a horse. she sat up further, he brought his lips, to flick his tongue between her cleavage. she moaned, "Troy.." He smiled, "I want to be with you forever.."

Gabriella looked into his eyes, cupping his cheeks, "Me too." They began kissing passionately. Troy stood up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he turned towards the counter, pushing her ontop and crawling ontop of her kissing her, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Then the door flew open, "Hey guys! I'm home. I brought chinese-" Shawn's eyes landed on the two on the counter. "I was interupting something wasen't I?"

Gabriella giggled, clearing her throat as Troy pulled away from her; but keeping a hand on her hips. "Uh...Shawn, what are you doing back ...early?" Shawn sighed, "well, I was just out with some friends of mine. Got some Chinese to split came back here." "I made spaghetti."

Shawn smiled, "That's great, mix the two together and add maple syrup!" Gabriella made a face of disgust, "Ew..." Troy laughed, "I agree with Gabriella..that's disgusting, Bro." Shawn laughed, "More for me then."

Gabriella giggled, and looked at Troy, "I'm going to go take a shower." she kissed his lips. Troy watched her walk into the bedroom, a smiled still plastered on his face. Shawn sat his chinese food on the counter, and putting some spaghetti on a plate.

Troy came over, placing his hands on the counter, "Man Shawn, I'm inlove.." Shawn smiled, "That's great man." Troy smiled, "She just makes me so happy.. she makes me feel like I'm something...I just don't want to lose her, she..she means everything to me now.."

Shawn smiled, "So, when is the wedding?" he chuckled. Troy sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready for that right now.. and I don't think she is either." Shawn nodded, "But when are you going to tell her about you're parents?"

Troy looked at him, "Never." He said too quickly, Shawn looked at him. "Troy..she has to know about your parents man." He sighed, leaning his elbows on the counter to close his eyes but then he remembered, "Shit! My dad!"

Shawn looked at him, watching Troy run to his room and get his hoodie and then run to the door-not caring if he was barefoot. "I got to go man..please...tell Gabriella that I'll see her tomorrow!"

Troy walks through the front door and then is met face to face by his father who stands up from the couch, coming towards him, "Where the hell have you been?!" Troy bit his lip, "I was with Shawn-" "Yeah right, I saw Shawn hanging out with a few people earlier.. Where were you?!" "Nowhere-" "WHERE WERE YOU?!" "I WAS WITH GABRIELLA!"

Troy looked at him, and shook his head, "Forget I said anything-" "Gabriella? Is she you're girlfriend?" his father smirked. Troy just bit his lip, His father chuckled, "I'd like to meet her...I really would.. she can know what real man feels like..she'll dump you're ass."

He looks at his father, his eyes wide and narrow at the same time in the same second. "You...will not touch her!" He yells, only to be shoved hard against the wall; his head hitting the surface with a sickening crack.

Phillip grabbed him by the back of the neck and wrapped an arm around it, Troy gagged, trying to pull his father's arm away from his neck but Phillip only squeezed harder. "You think you can just tell me what to do, Troy? Huh!?"

Troy gagged, feeling lightheaded and the feeling his legs leave slowly. "Whose the parent here? I am!" Troy felt tired, his body sagging. He heard Phillip's laugh, "You know I won't kill you son...you too much of a hassle to kill. There's so many things to do to you so you suffer."

Troy looked at him, no fear in his eyes, but fear bottled up inside of him. not because that Phillip will hurt him. but that he might go after Gabriella. Phillip smirked, "If you don't let me meet her, I will find her on my own and that is much worst then me just meeting her son."

Troy bit his lip, and looked at his father, "You..You can't hurt her." Phillip smirked, "Now why would I do such a thing?" Troy glared at him, "I mean it. she means a lot to me-" Phillip rolled his eyes and groaned, "Okay. Okay. just bring her over."

Troy looked at his father, did he trust him? No. Did he think he'd hurt Gabriella whether Troy brought her over or not? Yeah. Phillip, Troy believed, is capable of anything and everything. "I...where's mom?" He asked.

Philip crossed his arms. "Out. Now, where's your girl live?" Troy remained silent; his father didn't know where Shawn lived, and since Gabriella was staying there, that gave him more reason not to tell.

Phillip frowned, "Answer me boy." He still remained silent, Philip growled, grabbing Troy by the throat and backing him against the wall; his head hitting the flatness of it so hard that he felt something warm and sticky tangle in his mop of hair.

Troy groaned in pain, Phillip grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Where is she?" Troy shook his head, "I won't let you near her. I won't let you hurt her." Phillip smirked, "You either bring her over, or I will find her on my own, and trust me, I can find her and will, and when I do, her face won't look so pretty anymore."

Troy's eyes widened, he bit his lip then sighed, "I'll do it.. I'll bring her over." Phillip smirked, "That's a good boy."

Gabriella sat across the counter of shawn's apartment. sitting across from a nervous Troy. Gabriella placed her hand over his, "Troy, are you okay?" Troy bit his lip, looking down at the table, and looking up at her, "I..I..I need you to do something for me.."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes Troy.." Troy sighed, standing up, and walking over to her, "I want you to meet my dad." Gabriella looked at him in the eyes, "Troy..are..are you sure?" Troy nodded, "Yes. I'm sure." Gabriella nodded, "When?" Troy bit his lip, "Right now?" Gabriella nodded, "Umm I'll go get ready then."

As they arrived on the front porch, Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand, "You okay?" He nodded, "Yeah." she smiled, "You sure you want to do this?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately. he leaned his forehead on hers, "I love you...more than anything."

Gabriella's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, "I love you too." Troy smiled, opening the door, but still keeping his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist protectively.

Phillip smirked as his son walked into the house with the beautiful brunette by his side. Troy didn't look at him, he looked down at the floor. Phillip smirked, "Is this her son?" Troy nodded, looking up, and looking at Gabriella. Phillip laughed, "You have to be kidding... she's hot."

Gabriella looked at him with disgust, Phillip laughed walking closer, "How about it honey, you dump Troy's ass and I'll show you a real man-" she shook her head, "No. I love you're son-" "My son? his not my son.. his a disgrace, a mistake, worthless piece of-" Phillip's face turned to the right, his cheek stinging.

Gabriella looked at him, "I don't appreciate you saying cruel things to him! You're not a father! you're a monster." Gabriella turned around but Phillip grabbed her wrist, "You think I'm going to let you talk to me this way? let you get away from me?" Gabriella spat in his face.

Troy widened his eyes, stepping in his dad's face but backing up a bit when Gabriella was behind him. Phillip wiped his face and glared at Troy, his eyes moving to Gabriella, "She has to leave now."

Troy gulped, he knew what was going to come, but he was thankful for one thing-it was him and NOT Gabriella.

He'd take any beating for her. And from his father? Yeah, she's worth any beating. His life is worth a beating, and Gabriella Montez became his life.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Brie...leave..please, Shawn should be back by now." she shook her head, "Troy no-" "I'll be fine, here.." he pulled out a bus pass and gave it to her. "Keep it."

Gabriella looked at it, and back at him, "No. Troy please-" He kissed her lips softly, "Please.. I'll be fine. I'll come back for you.. just go please." Gabriella kissed him back, and turned back towards the door and running.

Phillip punched his son which knocked Troy down on the ground, "You're little whore disobeyed me, so you're taking her punishment." Troy gulped, closing his eyes as his father began beating on him.

Gabriella walked back and fourth. Shawn sighed, "Gabs, I'm sure his fine." Gabriella shook her head looking at him, "It's 11.. I'm going back." she grabbed her jacket, opening the door. but when she opened the door their stood a beat up Troy.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Troy..Baby.." she whispered pulling him in. Shawn walked over, "Troy, what happened?" Gabriella looked at him, "Get the first aid kit, hurry.." Shawn nodded running into the bathroom.

Gabriella gently took off his jacket, Troy hissed, Gabriella sighed, "Sorry.." he smiled softly, "I..I'm fine Brie-" she shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "No..you're hurt..." she whispered.

He shook his head, barely cause the action hurt - maybe because his ass hole of a 'father' kept squeezing his neck and then pressing his throat against it; which might explain the boot print on his throat. "Troy...what did he-" "Gabriella," Troy said, he looked over her shoulder; Shawn had come back with the first aid kit.

He sighed, "...I'm ..." he hissed in pain, "I'm fine-" "Troy, no you're not..you have bruises and...what's on your neck-" "A boot print-" "WHAT?!" Shawn and Gabriella yelled at the same time, "Troy," Shawn said, "if you don't leave your old man soon-" "I can't do that.." "Why not?" Gabriella asked, "I just..can't." "Troy," Shawn said, "he's going to kill you-" "HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!" Troy yelled, immediately regretting it because his head hurt like hell from every part of his body hurting.

Gabriella and Shawn looked at him, then at each other, and then back at him. "No." Gabriella said, taking his face in her hands-he winced and tried to pull back. "Troy, he is not the only family you have...you have Shawn. You have...other friends, and me. You have me."

Troy shook his head, "No..I..I mean..nevermind." he stumbled to the bedroom, "Troy-" Gabriella started but he shook his head, "I'm laying down." and he walked into the bedroom. Gabriella bit her lip, and looked at Shawn, "Shawn I have to tell you something."

Shawn looked at her, "What's wrong?" Gabriella looked at him nervously, beginning to tremble, "I..I'm pregnant." she whispered. Shawn looked at her, his eyes went wide, "What? When? How? Who?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, and I think I'm a few weeks, and do I really have to get into the details how? and It's Troy's. Troy is the only guy I've had sex with for the past few months."

Shawn sighed, "You have to tell him-" Gabriella shook her head, "I'm scared.. I can't.. I'm scared he'll get mad at me, especially at a time like this.. can you tell him?" "Gabs-" "Please shawn, I am really scared, I don't..I don't know what to do.."

Shawn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Gabriella you have to tell him, it's not my place-" "Then can you keep it a secret?" He looked at her, her eyes begging, pleading, with him to not tell Troy. "Until the moment is precise." She said, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes.

"Fine." He said, "I will..." Gabriella smiled, "Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around him, and then pulling away. "uhm...I can sleep on the couch tonight-" "No," Shawn said, "I'll take the couch, you get my room; Troy most likely wants to be alone tonight."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay. remember, you promised?" Shawn nodded, "I promise..Goodnight Gabriella." she nodded, "Goodnight Shawn."


End file.
